The present invention relates to an improved hinge structure for rotatably mounting an arm to a chair. The hinge structure finds particular use with chairs of hollow unitary construction and in adverse conditions, such as those encountered in a marine environment, although use of the hinge structure is not so limited.
While providing the advantages of durability and economy, hollow molded construction of a chair makes it difficult to fasten the arms to the chair so that the arms can withstand the use to which the chair is put and the environment to which it is subjected. Also, it is usually desirable to position the arms in a generally horizontal orientation, while at the same time allowing the arms to swing upwardly and out of the way, if desired. This further renders attachment of the arms to the chair more difficult.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge structure for rotatably mounting arms to a chair in a strong and secure fashion. The hinge structure is suitable for use on hollow molded chairs, as well as other types of chairs, such as those having solid components. The construction of the hinge structure is one that allows the amount by which the arm is rotated to be easily varied. If desired, the hinge can be constructed to allow removal of the arm from the chair when the arm has been rotated to a selected position. The hinge structure is suitable for use in marine or other deleterious environment.